


Transcending a Name Side Stories

by Drowmonk



Series: Transcending a Name AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Transcending a Name AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Transcending a Name Side Stories

I hang up my helmet and smile when I see Winter’s coat also on the hook. “Winter? You home?”

No response, I shrug and hang up my own jacket and enter the house. I hear grunts from downstairs and grin. Ah, frustrated are we? I quietly make my way down and pause when I see my girlfriend hitting our punching bag, her skin is glistening with sweat and her clothes are sticking in all the right places. I’m a bit concerned though, she usually doesn’t go this hard unless she’s upset. “Winter? You okay babe?”

She grunts as she plants a final blow into the bag and turns towards me, now I can see that some of her hair has fallen loose and is sticking to the shaved sides of her head “I’m fine, just pissed off about something.” 

I nod, I figured as much, “anything you want to talk about? How is Weiss holding up?”

She stiffens, “Weiss is fine without me, she made that clear.”

That’s not good, “Winter, what’s going on, you love you sister, just like I love mine. What happened?”

She shakes her head and turns back to the bag hitting it again, “I, don’t, want, to talk, about, it.” she says, each word punctuated with a fist.

“Winter. We’ve talked about this, you need to talk about these things. What did Weiss say that’s got you so worked up.”

She keeps punching, “she made it clear she resents me for ‘abandoning’ her when I turned eighteen. I can’t blame her, the shit she’s going through now, father framing her, abusing her, I lived through it too. I had to get out! I didn’t have anyone to protect me! Nobody ever keeps ME safe! Why is it my job to protect them?”

I reach out and pull her into a hug, she starts crying as she holds me, her arms feel loose, weak, she must have been here for hours. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m here, I got you.”

She starts shivering and I feel how clammy her skin is, after she’s done sobbing I pick her up and carry her to the adjoining washroom. I set her down on the bathtub’s wall and grab the hem of her sport’s bra, she nods and I remove it, kissing her forehead. I take her hair out of its bun, then she helps me take her pants off. I start the water, making sure its warm enough before stripping down myself and I join her in the shower, and I start washing her as she leans into me, letting me take her weight.

She pulls away and turns the shower off and plugs the drain, letting the tub fill with water. Seems she wants to really relax. Thankfully the tub is big enough to not be too uncomfortable as I pull her down on top of me. I kiss the stubble on the side of her head and she sighs as she turns off the water when it’s high enough. “Thank you Yang. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

I kiss her cheek, “you’re welcome. And you’d be fine, just without the best girlfriend ever. You’re strong Winter, and I don’t mean how hard you can hit a punching bag.”

I move my hands down and start rubbing her belly and she moans, I smile as I keep petting her, she relaxes even more and I grin when I hear her snoring in my arms. I’ll let her nap for a bit, I’ll wake her before the water gets too cold.

\- - - - - - - - -

Turns out she is out like a light. I end up carrying her to bed after drying us off, she only stirs a little as I tuck her in beside me, her arms instinctively pulling me close for warmth. I adjust my position a little and she grunts, I giggle, “were you pretending to be asleep while I carried you up here?”

“No.”

I grin, “liar.” I kiss her nose and she giggles as she opens her eyes and kisses me on the lips in return.

She sighs, “I feel like a wet noodle. I went too hard on that bag today.”

I nod, “feel like talking about it?”

She shakes her head, “no, too sore, my whole body feels like a bruise.”

I smile as I pull away to her protests, “roll over then, I can do something about that at least.” I open the bedside table and pull out the lotion we keep there for just this kind of thing.

She sees the bottle and rolls over, no longer complaining. I pull the sheets back off her body and pour a generous amount of the lotion onto her back, she flinches at the cold, but moans as I start rubbing it into her stiff muscles. She continues to make delightful noises as I work my way around her whole body, starting with her strong upper back and shoulders, then moving down her arms before going back and kneading her lower back. 

She starts snoring again and I sigh as I keep going, she clearly needs this, and I’d hate to leave the job half done just because she’s asleep. I move down and massage her butt and work my way down her legs. 

“I love you.” I whisper it against her ear as I pull the sheets over us again. She’ll talk when she’s ready, for now, all I can do is make her feel safe and loved.


End file.
